BlueFlash
by v cool ff
Summary: Continues after Atk Angel, on board a cruise ship.
1. Old girl, New girls

Blue Flash

Alex Rider was sitting on a deck chair, soaking up the Mediterranean sun. It was early November, and MI6 had paid for Alex, Jack and Tom to go on the HM Dolphin- an expensive choice. Alex was getting used to the millionaire life style.

Tom had been told by MI6 that Jack had won the holiday on a scratch card. But unbeknown to MI6, Tom knew the truth about Alex. Tom hadn't questioned why they where on this trip, and Alex was grateful. His scars where healing quickly, but they where still noticeable.

"Here comes your fan club," mumbled Tom, grinning. Alex's 'fan club' were two girls who seemed to follow Alex around. Everywhere he was, they where. It annoyed Alex. They couldn't seemed to leave him alone.

The younger of them walked in his direction. She was slim, and looked Chinese. She had long black hair, tied up today. The older one grudgingly followed. She was white, with brown hair. Her voice sounded slightly Finnish as she called "H! Stop it! He'll see you!" Then she dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Alex gave them both the death stare. The Chinese one, know as 'H' looked uneasy. She gave one last glance at Alex before turning, and running back to her friend. "Did you see that stare, M?" she babbled. "He looked righ…." The pair where now out of range.

"Girls!" grumbled Alex

"Wish I had as much luck as you, mate. Must be your Bond-ness. Licensed to thrill and all that." Consoled Tom. "You hungry?"

"No. You?"

"Yes."

"Go on, then," sighed Alex "I'll wait."

Tom got up and walked off to the canteen. Alex sighed again. Tom took forever when getting food. He would make up his mind, then see something else.

Alex stood up, deciding to follow Tom. He'd got to the end of the pool before he crashed into someone. A fit of giggles. 'Oh God' thought Alex. Please no.'

"Mind where you're going, then," said a girls voice. Familiar. He looked at her. The girl gasped.

"Alex?

"Sabina?"

They stared at each other for a moment, but then:

"Alex! What did you do?" bellowed Tom. Alex saw Tom pointing at the 'Fan club'. The younger one, H, was crying.

"Who's that Alex?" teased Sabina.

"Dunno," said Alex truthfully. "Some girl."

Tom, carrying a mountain of food, sat down on a spare beach chair. "So," he said, "introduce me."

"Tom, this is Sabina. Sabina, thi…."

And then the whole boat juddered. It threw Alex into the air and he landed in the pool, narrowly missing the side.

"What the Hell….?" Alex began.

He didn't finish.


	2. H and M

Part 2

"_What the Hell…?" Alex began._

_He didn't finish._

* * *

Alex tried to climb out of the pool, but there was another judder and he fell back in. Again he tried- this time succeeding. Sabina ran over to him. "Thank God you're O.K," she said, hugging him. "Do you know what that judder was?"  
"No," said Alex. "But it could have been an engine malfunction. Come on!" Alex grabbed Sabina by the hand, and started to run. Tom followed them.

They ran the length of the deck, looking, as if by magic a sign would appear pointing the way to the engine room. But cruise ships are for pleasure. They are not designed for the passengers to tour round the engines. It took ten minutes for them to get to the bottom deck. Right at the end of the corridor, by room 1, there was a door. A sign clearly stated

**

* * *

**

No Entry- Crew only'.

* * *

"There's the engine room," heaved Tom, still out of breath.  
"No," replied Alex. "There's the stairs that lead to the engine room. We're at the end of the ship. The only place for the engine is…"  
"Below us." Completed Sabina. "But how can we…"  
Just then they heard voices. "In here!" Alex hissed, pulling Sabina and Tom into the doorway of room 1. "They're going to see us!" squealed Sabina, leaning back. Suddenly the door swung back, and Alex, Tom and Sabina fell into room 1.  
The two voices where so close now that Alex could make out the conversation.  
"M, you said he'd be in here," complained a girl. Alex recognised the voice. It was H, the Chinese girl. "Shut up," said the other girl, M. "He was going to be in here. I heard him say so to that girl. You know the dark haired one."  
The girls walked past the door to room 1. Alex breathed a sigh of relief that the girls hadnt looked through the oped door of room 1- they were obviously too absorbed in their conversation.  
"Yes," sighed H. "I hate her. She's such a …"

The voices faded away down the corridor. Sabina was smiling. "They were talking about you, Alex!" she laughed. "And me!"But Alex wasn't listening. "If those girls can get down there, then why cant we?"Alex murmured. "Unless they're…"  
Again, Alex was interrupted. An alarm sounded. The alarm for water seepage.

The boat was sinking.


	3. Exhaustion

**I dont own etc so dont sue me**

**I cannot be held responsable for whoever commits suicide because of the ending.**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

The alarm, that had been blaring noisily since the water started leaking, stopped._

It made no sense. The water was still coming in fast. If they didn't get to the stop of the stairs in 10 seconds, the water would over take them and almost certainly drown them. The water was now so deep that H's feet where not touching the floor. She seemed to run, in water, without going anywhere. Then suddenly, she sank.

Alex wasted no time. He surfaced dived. The water was cold, even though it was the Mediterranean. He opened his eyes, the salt stinging them badly. There! H was unconscious on the stairs. Alex swam down to her, and pulled her up to the surface. While he had been under water, M, Tom and Sabina had somehow made it to the top of the stairs. "Alex!" screamed Sabina. "Hurry up!"

Alex, out of breath and exhausted, heaved H up to the group. M took her hand, pulling her up to where she was standing. She slapped H's face. "Wake up!" said M, shaking H. "WAKE UP!" she screamed, before starting to cry. She looked up, tear ridden at Alex. "She can't swim," M whispered. "She likes water. But she can't swim." Alex was having doubts about saving H at all. She slowed the group down, and she wasn't waking up. There wasn't anywhere to do artificial respiration. If she didn't get that soon, then she would die, taking Alex, Sabina, Tom and M with her.

"Tom, if we don't get to the top soon, we're dead." Alex's voice was somehow heard by the 2 girls. "What?" spluttered M "There are life boats, you know…"

"Yes, but they'll all be taken. We've been here for ages."

"Oh."

The news hit the group hard. They where half walking, half swimming through the ever rising water. Alex couldn't take it anymore. Sabina was able to scull alongside the group, but even with the up thrust, H seemed to get heavier and heavier. Suddenly Alex couldn't take it any more. His muscles where aching, and he was surprised that he hadn't dropped down dead from exhaustion. Even though Alex knew it was wrong, he was having serious thought about leaving H behind. The group was on deck 3. The stairs loomed up. Onto deck 4. The water was shoulder depth, only leaving 2 foot or so of air. Then the boat began to tilt. "Oh God…" yelled M and Sabina simultaneously. The sudden tilt made escape harder. The group where now forced to swim, dragging H along side like a rag doll.

The stairs approached. It seemed now impossible to go up them. And still they had 2 decks to go. Tom was scrabbling around in the water, obviously weary. Sabina looked the same. M was gasping, taking huge breaths to try to make up for the lack of oxygen, still protectively dragging H along. The girls chances where slim. Alex debated if she would ever wake up. Suddenly M sank, taking H with her. Alex didn't have the energy to find her. "Alex! Go down and rescue her!" panted Sabina

"I cant" Alex replied "I'm too…" He didn't finish. He didn't have enough strength.

"I'll go," said Sabina breathlessly, surface diving. Alex and Tom trod water, waiting for Sabina's return. A minute passed. The gap between the water and ceiling was getting dangerously close. Tom went, dropping like a stone.

Alex was left on his own. He wanted to sink, to give up, to give in to tiredness. Crazy thoughts swam around Alexs mind as he sank.

I'll never see the Sydney opera house he thought, as he lay to rest on the floor.


End file.
